


Heart to Hart

by commandmetobewell



Series: Pink Lemonade [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, also trini is a fucking bottom fight me, and since it was my birthday i decided to create this, and yet there was very little of that on here, but just have this for now, it's more like feels and smut but the smut is classy ya feel, kim is a service top and high key could be daddy material but not in this story, maybe later ones idk if i decide to do more, so grab your holy water and play careless whisper because it's time for these nerds to get it on, these gay nerds are the death of me and i was craving that smut mineral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: Trini and Kimberly resolve the tension between them in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha it's 1:45am and i turned 21 yesterday so this is how i celebrated.
> 
> enjoy the smuts and feels and cuddles and these soft queer kiddos.

"Harder!" 

"I'm trying, Kim!"

"You're almost there, Trin, just a little bit further up…"

" _Kim_ \--"

_"Trini!"_

"Alright!" Jason cuts in as he watches the two girls trying to tackle a larger-than-usual combat _putty_. Blood was streaked down Trini's ashen face, and Kim looked to be favouring her right side heavily as the holographic disappeared. He crosses his arms as he slides down the rocky edge to enter the pits. Both women look near feral at their rage at him calling off their training session.

"I think we should call it a day," Billy says from where he stands with Zack and Alpha Five. "You both look tired."

"No," Trini growls as she throws a finger in Kim's direction. "I'm not going anywhere until _Princess_ here learns how to do a decent uppercut."

"Me?!" Kim snaps back, a bead of sweat streaking down the side of her face. " _You're_ the one who leaves their back exposed!"

"I wouldn't _have_ to if you were covering it like you were supposed to!"

"I shouldn't _need_ to if you weren't so damn scrappy and impulsive all the time!"

"Oh yeah, well I--"

"Okay, I'm out!" Zack says as he throws his hands up before pointing between the women. "You two need to work this out."

Both Trini and Kim grunt and huff indignantly in his direction, but make no effort to acknowledge him. Jason nods alongside the Black Ranger and turns back to his friends, his head cocked to the side in mild confusion. "He's right. What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," sounds from Kim at the same time Trini quips, "wouldn't you like to know, boy scout!"

"Whatever," Jason sighs, waving them off. "I'm going for a coffee break. You guys coming?"

"I'm down," Zack says, standing and looking over at Billy. The Blue Ranger nods, looking eager to get away from the tension between the two women. He doesn't understand their particularly hostile behaviour. Up until a few days ago, both the girls had been cooperative--friendly, even--when training and interacting with each other. Sure, it had been no more than a few weeks after Rita's Goldar had ripped through the quaint town of Angel Grove, but surely the tension should have eased after their near-deaths?

Billy looks to Jason's confused expression and sighs in relief that he isn't the only one that thought girls were hard to read.

"I think I'm going to stay," Trini says as she crosses her arms and huffs, "I gotta practice 'protecting my back' because Princess here would rather sit and sip tea rather than fight." Kim snorts and turns her head to glare in Trini's direction, her teeth gritted.

"At least I don't charge headfirst into everything because I'm a 'punch first, talk later' kind of gal, right?"

" _Pendeja!_ At least I can fight! _"_

" _And_ we're out," Jason says, throwing his hands up in the hair. "Please don't destroy anything or hurt each other."

"I say you just get it over with," Zack adds with a shrug, his eyes gazing over to Trini glaring at Kim's boots. "Work it out."

He adds the second part a little suggestively, causing both Trini and Kim to blush harshly and avoid each other's eye-contact. Jason face-palms and looks to the Black Ranger, while Billy remains oblivious to the entire thing. Zack waggles his brows at the girls.

"On second thought, maybe I should stay--"

"At Krispy Kreme," Jason cuts in before Zack can lewdly finish the rest of his statement. "We're going, ladies. Have fun."

"Yes," Zack nods with feigned seriousness as he notes Trini and Kim turning a shade darker, " _fun_."

"Let's go," Billy says suddenly, eager to leave. "I want a chocolate donut and an iced coffee."

Jason nods, happy to know that he can rely on his friend to easily change the conversation. Soon enough, the boys pack up and wave goodbye to the two women still avoiding each other's gazes. Alpha Five is the only one left, but even he can tell that he isn't really meant to be there. He excuses himself to go check out some of the ship's systems and talk to Zordon about increasing the barrier around the mouth of the case. He doesn't go without muttering a few choice words about human behaviour under his breath, however. On any other occasion, it would pull a laugh out of both of the girls, but this wasn't any other occasion. 

It takes a few moments before either ranger speaks.

"Look," Kim says first, her voice softer than earlier. "I just think that you can be reckless--"

"Wow, some apology."

"Trini!" Kim growls, her patience weaning down to next to nothing. "Why can't you take this seriously?!"

"Oh am I not?" Trini asks, cocking her brow as she looks over to Kim with a pointed glance. "Last I checked, _I_ bitch-slapped Rita to space; you know, 'blasting off again' and that shit? Besides, I don't understand why you're so upset." At this, Kim's resolve snaps.

"Because you almost died!" Kim shouts, startling Trini as her voice cracks. "Because you almost _died_ and I couldn't… I…"

Suddenly, tears well up in Kim's eyes and she curls in on herself. She remembers Trini's screams through the morphing meld when they'd fallen through the pit and towards the crystal. She knows the ranger had taken a beating to her left arm, one that had caused the pressure in her cockpit to vent. If they hadn't formed the Mega Zord, as Billy named it, she isn't sure Trini could have survived. She remembers her own gasping breaths as Goldar's fists reigned down upon her Ptero, smashing her into Jason's head…

"Kim!" 

The Pink Ranger's head snaps up and she finds herself staring back at Trini's worried expression. Suddenly, she's back at the campfire where Trini had told the group about her girlfriend problems, about her mother and father and the lack of acceptance. She remembers Trini casually telling her that they'd been in the same biology class since the start of the year, just like she remembers how Trini had briefly grazed their fingers together in the hallway when Amanda and Rebecca crossed them at school. She remembers the blaze in Trini's eyes and the tightening of her grip upon her hand when they'd snickered under their breaths when they passed them. Kim remembers the fear in Trini's eyes when she'd called them to the stadium after Rita's ambush.

And then the jagged, violently marred scars… the dried blood caked along her neck…

It was as if Trini had almost been torn apart by those dastard claws of that wretched woman.

If she ever saw Rita again, she wouldn't hesitate to--

"Kim, seriously, you're hurting me!" The words break Kim from her revere. She looks down to see Trini beneath her, writhing under her hold. She feels hot fire lacing down her arms, and only when she turns her head does she realize the younger girl was clawing into her arms, struggling to let go. There is a real sense of fear in Trini's eyes, but for some reason, Kim's rage isn't eased at all.

"Why?!" Kim seethes as she loosens her grip slightly to shake the younger woman. "Why did you do it?!"

"Do what?!" Trini growls back, shoving upwards to pin Kim onto her back. " _You're_ the one that's been acting weird since we…"

For some reason, the words don't leave her lips. Kim flinches involuntarily as she gulps.

She remembers the night vividly. Trini in her arms after Billy had been resuscitated by Zordon. She remembers the way Trini's head had tucked itself under her chin, dripping wet from having faced Rita earlier. She remembers the tremble in Trini's hands as she'd taken them in her arms, the quiver in her voice as she told her in a quiet voice of how Rita had strangled her, thrown her to the wall like a piñata until she was bleeding and broken. She remembers glancing down to Trini's wet, chapped lips as they'd drawn closer out of need for heat and comfort. She remembers her fingers grazing Trini's chin, her eyes set upon her trembling lips…

And then she remembers what happened afterwards, how she'd pulled away out of fear, out of confusion.

She'll never forget the cold stare in Trini's eyes as the younger girl immediately took her hesitance as rejection.

She'll never forget the sight of Trini's straight back as it had turned on her and walked away with bitter steps.

Kim's eyes set into mournful slits as the memories crash through her. "We said we wouldn't talk about that night."

"You said it," Trini snarls as she shoves Kim harder, "not me, Princess. I have some decency to be upfront and honest."

"What do you want me to say?!" Kim demands as she tries to shove Trini off. "That we almost kissed? That you ran?!"

"I didn't run!" Trini howls as she shoves Kim hard enough for her back to crack through the floor. "You just left me--"

"No," Kim snarls as she bunches her knees beneath her and jerks them upwards, sending Trini careening across the pit and slamming into one of the rock faces. Dust settles around the smaller girl, but Trini appears unfazed, only more irritated.

"I didn't leave you," Kim huffs between breaths as she rises. "I didn't know what to do, and you didn't give me time to explain!"

"Bullshit," Trini says as she lifts off the ground and charges towards Kim, slamming her into the rocky wall. Kim grits her teeth and drives her knee up, landing a solid kick to Trini's solar plexus. The other girl wheezes as the air is sucked from her lungs, but Kim is relentless. She's driven in part by her adrenalin, but also by a deep-seeded insecurity, a burbling fear of losing more than just her pride and dignity. Kim finds an elbow splayed across her neck and before she can stop it, she's being thrown back to the floor.

And then, as her head smacks against the ground and she looks up into those dazzling brown eyes, Kim finally breaks.

"Trini," Kim rasps in a ragged croak, "I'm sorry."

This catches the Yellow Ranger off guard. The grip on her neck eases and she feels Trini tremble above her.

"You don't mean that."

"You want me not to," Kim replies softly, swallowing the pit in her throat. "But I do. I'm sorry for confusing you--"

"Stop--"

"And I'm sorry that you thought I wasn't interested but--"

"Kim seriously, stop it--"

"But I need you to know that I--"

"Stop!" Trini snaps as her voice cracks. Kim gulps as she looks at the tears forming in Trini's eyes. "Don't you dare say it."

"What?" Kim gasps against the pressure on her neck. "That I _care_ about you? That I li--"

"No," Trini sniffles as she pulls her elbow away with a firm shake of her head. "Don't do this to me. Nobody cares about me. I'm not good enough, not pretty enough, not smart enough, not strong enough, not cool enough, not… I'm not… I'm not _enough_."

By the end of her confession, Trini's small frame is quaking and shivering under the force of her sobs. Kim can't help but ease up so that she is sitting and facing Trini. She wants to crawl over to the smaller girl and wrap her in her arms, but she knows that Trini needs to make a decision for herself. She waits in agony until Trini's cries finally die down into tiny sniffles and grunts.

"Trini," Kim whispers softly, "it's scary, I know, but believe me. I haven't ever lied to you before. I'm not about to start now."

The words are raw even for her, and Kim can't help but think back to the photo, to the shame and the self-deprecation, the feelings of wanting to disappear forever, to die. It brings up its own insecurities that had been quietly festering within her. Kim suddenly feels small in the face of Trini's peering gaze, and she curls her knees to her chest to try and protect herself against the stare. Gulping, Kim tries to fight back the tears burning at the corners of her eyes, but she's unsuccessful.

"I promise," Kim croaks, "I'm not lying to you. Not about this. Not about how I feel about you."

Trini is quiet, pensive, watching as Kim continues to push back against the fears that threaten to drown her. She waits until she's gotten some semblance of control before she looks back up to the Yellow Ranger and whispers, "I care about you. So much."

"When?" Trini asks, her voice above a whisper and laden with distraught. "When did you start caring?"

Kim chuckles wetly at that. "The first time you fell off the cliff after Billy found our coins."

"When we first met?" Trini asks, genuinely surprised. "You didn't even know me back then, Princess."

"But I wanted to," Kim says as she looks up, giving Trini a faint smile. "I still want to, Trini."

That pulls a small, hesitant smile from the Yellow Ranger. It's tiny, barely there really, but it creates a sense of hope and happiness in Kim's bruised chest. The small flare gives her enough motivation to push forward and to try harder to reach out to Trini. She sets her hands down and scoots over to where Trini is sitting, still mindful of her personal space. She doesn't want to scare her off.

"I just… after our coffee date, I couldn't stop thinking about it… _you_ ," Kim fumbles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her sore neck. "And after what Rita did to you…" An angry lilt takes presidium in her tone, her words going from soft to harsh in an instant.

"I'm okay," Trini says softly, reaching out to lightly take Kim's hand in her own. "I swear."

"Are you?" Kim asks, her eyes gazing down to the faint scars left from Rita's ambush. "You… God when you showed up at the stadium, I was so worried. I was so… angry. We should have stuck together. We should have… _I_ should have known better."

"You couldn't have," Trini says with a defeated shrug. "No one ever knows. You get used to it after awhile, being a nobody."

"But I want to know you," Kim replies, squeezing Trini's hand. "I want to know you, I want to protect you. You're not a nobody."

"Oh yeah?" Trini's voice takes a slightly airy tone as she raises her brow in Kim's direction. "Might wanna start by having my back."

The jest eases the tension in the room and Kim smiles, squeezing Trini's hand a bit tighter. "Just so long as you don't charge."

A calm, comfortable silence falls between them then. Somewhere in the midst, Trini's head tilts downwards and rests upon Kim's shoulder. Involuntarily, the Pink Ranger finds herself wrapping her arm around Trini's side, pulling the girl closer to her until Trini's head is tucked up under her chin. The two of them nuzzle closer until Trini is almost completely in Kim's lap. The two of them close their eyes, content to simply listen to the other breathing as they cuddle together in the pit. Kim's hands run soothing lines up and down the expanse of Trini's back, while Trini's own hands alternate between fingering the lapel of Kim's jacket and teasing the skin underneath the thin shirt. Kim sighs contently as Trini's head tucks in closer between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Don't get used to this, Princess." A grumbled mutter breaks Kim from the tranquil state. "I can have you on the floor in less than five. I'm a badass, so don't you forget it." Kim chuckles and stops her soothing strokes to squeeze Trini tighter to her body.

"I won't, Crazy Girl. That's another promise."

"Kim?" Trini murmurs after awhile. Kim grunts and looks down to see Trini's head tilt up, their lips a few millimetres apart.

"Uh…," Kim fumbles, unsure of how to handle the proximity of their mouthes. "Yeah?"

Trini chuckles and sighs before she leans forward, capturing Kim's lips in her own before the Pink Ranger can even draw a breath.

It takes a few seconds to realize that Trini is kissing her before Kim can react. She immediately feels stars explode from behind her eyes as she reaches up and takes Trini's face in her hands. The younger ranger melts in her arms and Kim closes her eyes tighter. She feels Trini's mouth part and she makes her move, dipping her tongue between those soft pink lips to search out Trini's own. The two fumble for a bit before Kim comfortably takes the lead, gripping Trini's face between hers and angling it to the side so she can reach deeper. Trini's hands come to the edge of her shirt again, and with a subtle nod of approval from Kim, she dips inside.

Kim gasps into Trini's mouth as she feels those deft hands upon her abs, those small fingers doting over each chiseled line. Trini shivers beneath her, causing Kim to moan and gently tip them backwards so that Trini is on her back. Kim still has one hand protectively cradled around the back of her neck as she continues her kisses, peppering them down Trini's jaw and neck.

When she comes to the faint scars left by Rita, Kim actually growls.

Instead of reacting fearfully to the near-feral sound, Trini only chuckles. "Easy, Kim. I'm okay."

"No one hurts you," Kim mutters into her neck between kisses. "Not without going through me first."

"I can protect myself, you know." Trini replies with a bit of an edge to her voice. Kim smiles against Trini's neck, leaving one last kiss before she rises upwards and distributing her weight to her forearms as to not crush the smaller girl tucked underneath her.

"I know," Kim murmurs as she gazes into those determined brown eyes, "I don't doubt you. I just… I want to protect you. Not just your physical body… but you. Your heart, your soul, your mind, your… _you_." Kim struggles to get the words out without choking, and Trini can't help but quiver beneath her when she's done. They're both an emotional wreck by the time Kim finishes.

"I want that for you, you know," Trini whispers as she leans up to wrap her arms around Kim's neck to draw her in for a hug. Kim lays a bit more of her lean weight down upon the younger girl, noticing how Trini's response is eager and not dismissive. She shifts a bit more of her torso onto Trini's own, pleased with the soft whimper that leaves Trini's lips as she repeats the gentle grind.

"When you were screaming," Trini gasps between Kim's subtle thrusts, "when you were choking and burning, I…"

The words cause them both to tense up. It's not you could ever forget the feeling of being burned alive, and it's not one Kim would wish on anyone. She has her own fair share of scars from Rita's final battle, but she isn't sure if she's ready to unravel all of that yet. Trini must sense her hesitancy because those strong arms lock around her waist and gently draw her closer to the ranger.

"We don't have to talk about it," Trini whispers as she gazes upwards, her eyes glued to Kim's lips. "We can just… exist."

"I'd like that," Kim replies softly, swallowing back the pit in her throat. "I'd like to exist with you."

Trini smiles wider, and Kim can't resist leaning down to place another soft kiss upon the younger girl's lips. Trini sighs into the connection, her hands sliding back under Kim's shirt to splay her fingers out upon her burning skin. Kim's hips pick up their earlier, slow-paced thrusts. The rocking motion is completely unconscious, something that she doesn't even realize she's doing until she feels Trini's legs hook around her waist to draw her further in. The two girls smile deeper into their slew of kisses and press further into each other into until their hands start roaming further than just their waist and hip.

Kim's hands make their way up Trini's front, a little more hesitantly than they'd been earlier. Trini simply smiles into their kisses, breaking apart slightly so that she can slowly nuzzle Kim's nose. The taller girl shudders, and Trini gives off a hoarse laugh.

"Kim," Trini breathes out between another mesmerizing kiss, "touch me."

A spark ignites in Kim's core and she can't resist dragging one of her hands beneath Trini's shirt. It glides up a smoothly toned stomach, one that is equally as muscular as her own, and up to the underlining of Trini's sports bra. Kim pauses for a moment, looking down at her partner to make sure that she's completely onboard with everything that was happening. Trini offers a small nod and a dazed smile as she leans up to take Kim's lips in hers once more. Kim closes her eyes, savouring her senses.

And to think that she could have missed out on all of this if she'd backed away.

It's a slow process after that kiss. Trini's shirt comes off first, and Kim maps the scars along her body with kisses and sweet nothings murmured from her lips. She has to fist her hands in Kim's hair for comfort when those warm lips trace along the side of her left flank, nuzzling over the remnants of the burn scars from the near-death experience during the mega morph. Kim takes her time with the remainder of Rita's scars until she's kissing over the flat of her chest, right above her bra-capped breasts.

"You are beautiful, Trini. And you were right," Kim murmurs as she glances upwards, misty-eyed. "You're not enough."

At this, Trini's chest implodes, her anxiety burbling violently in the pit of her stomach. She's about to pull away when Kim stops her with a firm hand to her wrist. When Trini looks down, her eyes burning with unshed tears and anger, she's surprised to see nothing but admiration and affection in Kim's light brown gaze. Kim's head dips down and she feels the ranger's lips press against her own.

"You were right," Kim whispers between gentle nuzzles, "because you're not enough. You're more than enough."

Trini cracks under the words, digging her fingers into Kim's back with a whimper as her tears break through the dam she'd desperately been trying to build. Kim holds onto her tightly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as Trini sobs into her neck. The two continue their gentle caresses once more, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other provides. Trini finds the courage to strip Kim of her jacket and her shirt, leaving them both in their bras. Kim gasps into Trini's mouth as the younger girl's hands map over her abdomen and back, lightly scratching her skin as their lips reattach in a hot, feverish kiss that simply demands more.

"I want you," Kim whispers as she pulls back, her hands shaking on Trini's bare skin. "I want you so much, Trini."

"Then take me," Trini answers back, reaching up to cup Kim's face. "I want you, too."

The rest of their clothes come off slowly. The two of them take their time to explore the new skin that is unravelled with each article lost until they're both naked as they day they were born. Kim stays on top, shielding Trini's body with her own with her protective weight. Trini doesn't seem to mind as she parts her legs and looks down between them. Kim breaks their kiss to follow her gaze, her breathing growing heavy as she notices the way Trini's waist bucks up, searching for some sort of friction.

Slowly, Kim slides her knee forward until her thigh comes in contact with Trini's wet centre. Twin gasps of pleasure leave the both of them as Kim slowly grinds her knee upwards, drawing Trini further down upon her skin. The Yellow Ranger reacts by snaking one of the hands that was on her partner's back down her front until it reaches the apex of Kim's slender thighs. She finds the same spot Kim found in her and she gently cups the smouldering, wet heat. Kim's teeth grit and she shudders forwards.

"Fuck," Trini gasps as her hips buck again, "you're so wet, K."

"You're one to talk," Kim whispers back in a strangled tone. "You're soaking my thigh, Trin."

Those are the only words either of them are able to get out before the desire between them builds. Kim's face hides in the crook of Trini's neck, her lips latched onto her pulse point in a possessive bite as she rocks her hips further into her partner. One of her hands is fisted in the dirt beside Trini's face, while the other is curled around the small of Trini's back, lifting her slightly off the ground to create a deeper angle for her thrusts. Meanwhile, Trini's hand is working her over, her middle finger lashing over her clit and drawing out small slips of heat from her entrance. Kim responds with a deeper thrust and a harder bite, making Trini whimper.

And then, Kim is lost to the haze of her desire and need to be lost inside Trini. The link between them spikes with their hormones and pleasure, drawing an unbearable heat to cloud between them. Kim grunts into her next thrust as Trini claws down her back.

"I need to be inside you," Kim breathes into the wet, spit-slicked skin of Trini's neck. "I need to… _fuck_ …"

"Do it," Trini agrees without hesitation. "Please, Kim, I need you inside me… please… I need you."

After Trini's consent, the arm that had been looped around Trini's back leaves its position to trail downwards to the coarse hair between Trini's legs. Kim relieves her teeth from Trini's neck to look down at her fingers combing through the strands of wetness clinging between her partner's thighs. A proud smile takes over her face as she glances back down to a lustful Trini.

"You're so wet and ready for me," Kim murmurs as she plays with the soaked folds between Trini's legs. "You made such a mess of my leg. You're glistening and I just…" she trails off as she lifts a moist finger into the cool air, observing Trini's wetness with rapt attention. Trini squirms beneath her, partially out of annoyance and arousal as Kim continues to tease by smacking the sticky digits together. After her inspection, Kim glances back down to Trini's dark eyes with a heady expression.

"I wonder…," Kim trails off as she moves the fingers to her lips, "if you taste just as sweet as you sound."

Trini's nails claw deep into the small of her back when Kim slips those wet digits into her mouth for a heavenly taste. A burning spark of jealousy lights up her frame as she watches how Kim rolls her tongue over her fingers, lapping up all she had to offer. When Kim is satisfied, those dark, lusted eyes stare back down at the younger ranger with a heavy, almost predatory grin.

"Well?" Trini breathes out, trying to maintain some semblance of control. "What's the verdict, Princess?"

"Hmm," Kim murmurs as she glances back down to between Trini's legs. "I think… a sample wasn't enough."

Trini can barely respond as Kim suddenly lowers herself onto her stomach and maneuvers her way between her legs. A gasp leaves her lips as both of her knees are hoisted over the other ranger's shoulders. Without any warning, Kim's mouth latches onto her pussy, giving it a single long lick from the bottom to the top of her slip with hungry eagerness. Trini can't help it; her hand darts down and her fingers clench into the short, thick locks of chocolate hair as Kim's nails dig into her hips to hold her steady.

 _"Santa mierda,_ " Trini swears as she closes her eyes, trying to hold back the desire to simply let go. "Please… Kim--"

"I know, sweetheart." Kim's voice is saccharine and indulgent, full of confidence and pride. A part of Trini preens at the use of the pet name. She opens her eyes and blearily glances down to see Kim, slick-jawed and grinning, staring back at her in silent consent.

"Please," Trini begs again, her hips bucking at the sight of Kim's chin covered in her juices. "Please, I am so close."

"Ssh, it's okay." Kim soothes, using one of her hands to lightly rub her abdomen. "I've got you, baby."

"Oh God," Trini gasps as Kim's mouth reconnects to her pussy. She can't help her hips from thrashing upwards, nearly knocking her hips into Kim's jaw. To her part, Kim uses her strength to hold her down, but it only increases the pressure on her abdomen. She rides the fine edge, only a stone's throw away from completely falling over. Trini hates it and she loves it at the same time. She hates hovering, being teased by the promise of crashing into her orgasm; but she loves the possessive lashing of Kim's tongue against her clit each time she tries to take control again. Trini can't help but cry out as she draws so close again, only to be denied by Kim slowing the suckling upon her tiny, oversensitive bud. Trini's eyes flash open and she pleadingly gazes down at Kim.

"Kim…," Trini breathes out, looking to those long fingers splayed out on her sweat-slicked stomach. "I need…"

Kim takes her time removing herself from her pussy as she follows Trini's gaze. She sighs in pity, glancing back up affectionately.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got you," Kim nearly purrs as she slides her hand down Trini's front. "Relax, sweetheart. I've got you."

Trini squirms, trying anything to get Kim inside of her, to get to that final place before she crashes into the abyss of pleasure. She tugs lightly on Kim's scalp as she feels those slender fingers teasing her entrance. Kim looks up and notices the desperation and need in Trini's wet eyes. She slowly maneuvers her way up Trini's body, placing kisses to every patch of skin upon her ascent. Trini whimpers again, scrabbling to grab at Kim's shoulders in an attempt to ground herself to the taller ranger.

"I'm here," Kim whispers assuringly, the possessive tone replaced with something more soft and gentle. "Ssh, T. I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," Trini croaks, feeling emotion threaten to break her resolve. "Please…"

Kim closes her eyes and shakes her head as she leans down to kiss the trembling girl beneath her. She allows Trini the chance to draw her in closer, to seek the comfort and attention she needs in order to ground her to the present. Kim lowers a bit more of her weight onto the smaller girl, noticing how Trini relaxes a bit more at the sensation of being protected in a physical sense.

"I promise," Kim tells her with another gentle kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, Trini."

And with that, Kim emphasizes her promise with a slender finger gently pressing into Trini's entrance. The younger girl gasps as she feels the length of Kim's digit wrap around her tight walls. She claws into Kim's shoulders again, crying out in lustful agony as she can't help but squeeze around the tips of those fingers. Kim sighs into their next kiss before ducking her head into Trini's neck. She keeps her fingers stilled half-way in, her mind numb by the contracting muscles attempting to suck her in further.

"Jesus," Kim breathes out as she slips in another inch, "you're so tight, Trin. It's like… you're trying to swallow me whole."

"Fuck," Trini swears, another tear slipping from the corner of her eyes. "I need more, Kim. I need…" 

Kim gives Trini's neck another soothing patter of kisses when Trini croaks on the pleading demand. She shifts her hand slightly to accommodate another finger. Trini tenses in anticipation, and Kim hums softly in order to relax the other ranger into a boneless mess. Trini nestles her head against the muscled, flat plane of Kim's collarbone, simply taking in the floral, feminine scent.

"Ready, baby?" Kim mumbles into her skin, her hips giving a gentle thrust. Trini nods, gasping.

"God, yes…," Trini trails off, her head spinning as she feels Kim's index finger probing her entrance. "Please!"

Trini lets out a high-pitched whine as soon as Kim's other finger slowly makes its way inside of her. In order to control her spasms, Kim places her thumb against the twitching, soaked button of Trini's clit. She pushes down lightly, earning a jerk from the younger girl against her body. Kim sighs in pleasure, holding Trini closer out of the sheer need to protect her new lover as she starts to move her fingers inside. She begins with slow strokes, in-and-out, something to ease Trini into the motions. Then, after she notices Trini relaxing a bit more, she buries her two fingers as deep as she can on her last stroke, before curling upwards.

As if a knee-jerk reaction, Trini cries out and bites into Kim's shoulder. To a normal person, it would have been excruciating, but since their new ranger ability came with a high pain tolerance, the bite was nothing more than a sting to Kim. Still, the very feeling of Trini using her body as a form of comfort as the tides of her powerful orgasm threatened to drown her gave the Pink Ranger a prideful sense of accomplishment. She continued curling her fingers as Trini jerked and thrashed in her arms, determined to milk every drop from the smaller girl. Wetness splashed out on her palm in thick rivulets, and Kim smiled at the enthusiastic response.

"Holy…," Trini breathes out as she collapses, spent after the massive orgasm. "I can't… I…"

"Ssh," Kim murmurs gently, kissing her neck. "Easy, baby. Take your time, sweetheart. You did so well."

Trini turns a shade darker at the praise, both hating and loving how much she preens for the words that leave her lover's lips. She enjoys the protective weight of Kim's body draped over her own, the fullness of her fingers buried within her, and the sweat that stuck their bodies together like a natural adhesive. She didn't want to separate from the taller ranger, nor did she want to speak. Kim smiles into her neck, understanding the feeling through the gentle, soothing thrums from the mind link. She could feel Trini's heartbeat starting to return to normal as the two of them returned back to a semi-acceptable state of normalcy.

They lie there for awhile, with Kim's fingers still comfortably lodged inside of Trini, while the smaller girl's own digits her tracing patterns in the scars upon the Pink Ranger's back. The two of them are comfortable lying there, despite the sand that's now stuck to the underside of their bodies. Trini's lips press a gentle rain of appreciative kisses to Kim's collarbone before nuzzling her neck.

"Well," Trini sighs contently as she snuggles into Kim's hold. "That was unexpected."

Kim blushes slightly, her cheeks heating up as she looks down Trini nestled into her chest. Without removing her fingers, she gently rolls them so that Trini can rest upon her chest. The younger girl mutters stubbornly at the movement, but doesn't protest the change. Kim can't help but chuckle as she watches Trini simply curl further into her arms, her eyes still blissfully shut.

"I never thought the cheerleader would be service top in the sack," Trini chuckles warmly, eyes still closed. "It's a nice surprise."

"I never thought the rebel would be a bottom," Kim fires back with a chuckle of her own. "It's a nice surprise," she mimics.

Trini softly punches Kim's shoulder, muttering in playful disagreement as she shifts her hips. The feeling only reminds them both that Kim was still comfortably inside of her. Trini gives her Kegel muscles a playful squeeze, earning a tight-lipped moan from Kim. Trini beams against the soft skin beneath her lips, chuckling as Kim groans and gives her fingers one last curl.

"I gotta pull out," Kim mumbles tiredly, her wrist starting to cramp despite not wanting to leave the tempting heat. "I'll prune."

"If you must," Trini drawls teasingly, but she lifts her hips and reaches down to lightly grab Kim's wrist in her own. She gently pulls at the base of Kim's hand, aiding her in dislodging her fingers. The both of them moan in remorse as those slender fingers finally slip free, coated in sheets of wetness from Trini's powerful release. Kim cracks an eye open to look at Trini's rapt expression.

"Well?" Kim rasps softly, gazing up at the younger girl. Trini rolls her eyes but grins deviously as she takes Kim's fingers and draws them to her lips. Kim can only watch in utter disbelief as Trini sensually kisses each fingertip before licking up the rest of her release. A moan leaves the taller girl's lips as those lips suck her fingers clean before removing them from Trini's mouth.

"Who's the bottom now, Princess?" Trini tsks, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she lowers Kim's hand back down. The taller ranger only rolls her eyes and slides her free hand up Trini's front. She gently fondles her lover's breasts before meeting the hand that had been trapped between Trini's fingers. The two girls sigh as Trini lays back down, content to keep their hands trapped between their bodies. Kim hums and presses a kiss to the top of Trini's wild hair, earning a smile against her chest as a result.

"I'm sleepy," Trini murmurs after sometime, a yawn forcing its way out of her mouth. Kim grunts and squeezes their hands again. Suddenly, Trini freezes and jerks upwards. Kim barely has time to move her head back before she's smacked in the face.

"Trin?" Kim asks, alert and alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't do you," Trini tells her, a guilty tone taking over her voice. "Look at me, just free-riding like I've just nutted my first girl."

Kim snorts, the sound causing Trini's brow to arch and a smile to spread over her face. Kim bursts out laughing, unable to contain herself as she imagines the visual Trini had so colourfully described. Trini rolls her eyes and punches Kim's shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry," Kim wheezes between laughs, "it's just… where do you even come up with these things?!"

"I've switched schools three times," Trini shrugs. "You pick up on lingo."

"Yeah," Kim sighs as she wipes a tear from her eyes, "well, I wish I could say I didn't know what that feels like, but I do?"

Trini arches her brow in confusion. "Switching schools?"

"No," Kim replies with an amused shake of her head, "my ex-boyfriend came literally twenty seconds after we did the do."

"Well at least I lasted longer than him," Trini says, feigning hurt as pouts down at her lover. "And less the mess, too."

"Debatable," Kim says with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I mean we are both covered in sand."

"Don't remind me," Trini mutters as she shifts above Kim. "I feel like I'll have sand in my ass for weeks."

Kim laughs again, and Trini can't help but smile widely down at the bright sound leaving her lover's lips. Kim shakes her head in disbelief before reaching out and bringing her down for another hug. Trini doesn't resist to be swept up in those long, protective arms. She nuzzles into Kim's chest again, placing a scatter of kisses against her chest before resting her head on her collar.

"So, do you want me to do you, Princess?" Trini asks nonchalantly, yawning again into Kim's collarbone. Kim just laughs.

"And I thought romance was dead," Kim jokes, pecking Trini's head again. "But no, I'm okay just holding you like this."

Trini smiles at the confession, feeling pride and affection through her bones at the notion of being held. After her struggle with her parents with coming out, and even throughout her youth, touch had been somewhat of a privilege. She wouldn't dare tell anyone, but she's sure that Kim knows that she enjoys every ounce of touch she can get. She loves the power of Kim's arms, the tautness of her firm stomach that contrasted the smooth soft silk of her skin. Trini doesn't feel it often, but in Kim's arms, she's truly safe.

"Hey Kim?" Trini whispers, her voice taking on a vulnerable tremor. Kim's arms wrap around her tighter and she feels lips pressing into her hair. Trini focuses on the strong, steady beat of Kim's heart beneath her ear before she whispers, "what are we?"

Kim freezes for only a second before she relaxes and nuzzles Trini's neck. "What do you want us to be?"

"I…," Trini trails off, screwing up her face as she seriously ponders what she wants. A relationship would be too soon. She and Kim obviously crossed a few of the typical stages, but she still doesn't know what to call Kim. Her girlfriend? Partner? Lover? 

"We don't have to label it yet… or ever," Kim assures her, giving her the words Trini knows she needed to hear. "We can just…"

"Exist?" Trini asks, nodding her head up to look into Kim's gentle gaze. The other girl nods, her smile pure and full of affection.

"Yeah," Kim murmurs as she leans up to press her lips against Trini's in a soft, slow kiss. "That sounds perfect."

For a few more minutes--until the sand becomes a pester--Trini and Kim lay there, perfectly content to just _exist_.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fucking easter ya heathens
> 
> anyways hit me up on a-class-act-president on tumblr if you want but i may not reply because my asshole is currently being ripped apart by academia rip me!!!!


End file.
